Despedida ao luar
by Nicole McLight
Summary: Um breve conto sobre um romance do jovem arqueiro Gilan, ex-discipulo de Halt e amigo de Will.


Os olhos azuis, sempre astutos, de Gilan encaravam as estrelas por entre as folhas da árvore que balançava com a brisa fria. O corpo forte do rapaz repousava sobre a grama macia de uma pequena colina. Vários pensamentos dançavam em sua mente.  
O sequestro de Will, seu jovem amigo, o abalara bastante. Também estava preocupado com seu antigo mestre. Mais do que Gilan, Halt internalizara toda dor ou emoção. Um pesar enchia o coração do jovem arqueiro.  
O rei Duncan dera permissão a Halt para usar dos meios e dos homens que fosse preciso para encontrar a princesa Cassandra e o jovem aprendiz do arqueiro. Os dois haviam sido sequestrados durante a segunda guerra contra o terrível Morgarath. Gilan esperava Halt terminar os preparativos da missão de resgate, para unir-se a ele, se o antigo mestre permitisse.  
A brisa fria da noite, trazia poucos sons aos ouvidos atentos do arqueiro. Ele esperava, pacientemente, um mensageiro do barão Tyler, que traria documentos importantes para o rei – e segundo o próprio Halt – para o sucesso da missão de resgate.  
A brisa soprou novamente e com ela o som de um cavalo trotando. O arqueiro logo poie-se de pé. Esgueirou-se até o tronco da árvore, protegendo-se na escuridão da floresta.  
Viu subir a pequena colina uma figura encapuzada, montada em um cavalo de cor castanho-avermelhado. Ele reconheceu o cavalo, então deixou a segurança da escuridão para expor-se a luz do luar.  
Gilan sabia quem era a figura, antes mesmo de ela se revelar.  
_ Pensei que o barão me enviaria um mensageiro. – ele deu um sorriso largo. Passava a mão no pescoço do cavalo enquanto seu cavaleiro escorregava delicadamente da cela.  
_ Quem melhor do que um diplomata para entregar mensagens para o rei? – falou suavemente.  
A figura deixou a capa preta que a cobria escorregar até o chão, revelando-se.  
A pele clara tornava-se prateada a luz do luar, fazendo os olhos pequenos e negros destacarem-se mais; os longos cabelos lisos, tão negros quanto seus olhos, estavam todo entrançado. Suas vestes eram simples. Usava um vestido branco com fios dourados envolvendo a cintura e botas de couro macio.  
_ Creio que não para esta mensagem Dianna. – respondeu Gilan ainda sorrindo.  
Dianna era diplomata do feudo do barão Tyler e também era sua filha.  
A brisa soprou mais forte assanhando o cabelo loiro de Gilan e levando até ele o perfume de Dianna.  
A jovem caminhou até o ele. Tirou um pergaminho envolvido num tecido amarrado por uma tira de couro de uma bolsa que carregava.  
_ O barão pediu para entrega-lo. – disse ela referindo-se de formalmente ao pai. Sua mão sustentava o embrulho no ar.  
Gilan o pegou, ele olhava longamente para Dianna. Às vezes parecia que aqueles olhos negros podiam ver a alma do arqueiro.  
_ Trouxe algo para Blaze. – disse a jovem remexendo a pequena bolsa. Dela retirou duas maças. Um sorriso gentil iluminou seu rosto.  
Blazer era o fiel cavalo de Gilan, que estava pastando a alguns metros dali.  
_ Como sempre – Gilan pegou as maças – muito gentil. – ele sorriu pra ela, Gilan tinha um humor invejável, sempre sorria – Obrigada Dianna. – ele guardou as frutas e o embrulho dentro da bolsa de suprimentos que carregava junto com a aljava e o arco preso em suas costas.  
_ Também tenho algo para você arqueiro. – a voz suave e doce de Dianna, encheu o silêncio da floresta.  
Ela se aproximou de Gilan, cada vez mais perto, movendo-se em pequenos passos graciosamente. As mãos pequenas e macias da jovem tocaram a face dele, depois escorregaram lentamente até a nuca.  
Gilan mantinha o olhar fixo nos olhos de Dianna. Seu coração parecia que saltaria pela boca. O treinamento que recebera como arqueiro o obrigava a ficar calmo e não perder controle das emoções mesmo em momentos mais extremos. Mas suas mãos suavam, estava nervoso e não entendia porque toda essa reação de seu corpo ao simples toque da moça.  
Os lábios de Dianna finalmente encontraram os de Gilan. Ele não relutou, ao contrario, aos poucos ele a envolveu em seus braços enquanto o beijo prolongava-se.  
Ela encostou a cabeça no peito de Gilan, sentindo-o movesse suavemente com a respiração e o calor que a aquecia, enquanto ele a acariciava.  
_ Senti sua falta Gil. – disse ela quase num sussurro.  
_ Eu também. – falou ele no mesmo tom.  
Desde antes da segunda guerra contra Morgarath, eles não tinha se visto. O trabalho de ambos os tomavam muito tempo. Rara era as vezes que por um acaso encontravam-se e então um clima aconchegante envolvia os dois, como se nunca houvessem se separado ou estado tanto tempo longe um do outro.  
Os olhos de Dianna voltaram a encarar Gilan.  
_ Soube o que aconteceu – seu olhar era triste – sinto muito por seu amigo. – Dianna referia-se a Will.  
_ Vamos encontra-lo. – Gilan parecia dizer a si mesmo.  
Dianna acariciou o jovem na face. Sabia o quanto Gilan gostava bastante de Will. Desde que conhecera o mais novo aprendiz de Halt, Gilan sempre falava ou o mencionava nas raras vezes que conversavam. Ele parecia se identificar bastante com o menino.  
_ Eu preciso ir. – ele a olhou de modo sereno. O dever o chamava e Gilan não podia recusar o chamado.  
Dianna assentiu.  
Um longo beijo seguiu após a fala de Gilan. Ele a afastou com delicadeza e beijou sua testa. Sentiu o perfume dela, mais uma vez, encher seus pulmões.  
Dianna observou o arqueiro se afastar. Sua vontade era de para-lo, mas ambos tinham deveres para com o reino e Gilan, sendo um arqueiro, o honraria mais do que tudo.  
Uma emoção forte encheu o coração da jovem diplomata. Tinha a certeza de que Gilan se uniria a Halt para ir atrás do jovem Will. Ela lembrou-se da angustia que sentiu quando soubera que Gilan quase morrera na guerra. Agora, aquela mesma angustia, da incerteza se o encontraria de novo vivo, invadiu-a. Will havia sido sequestrado pelos escandinavos, Halt com certeza iria atrás do jovem nas Terras Geladas e Gilan o seguiria.  
Movida pelo impulso a ela correu por onde Gilan tinha adentrado a floresta. Precisava dizer algo ao jovem antes que ele partisse e ela não tivesse a oportunidade de contar-lhe ainda em vida. O caminho apresentava muita dificuldade, pouco a jovem enxergava. Dianna tropeçou e antes que pudesse tocar o chão foi aparada pelos braços fortes de Gilan. O arqueiro, sempre atento, sentira a perseguição e voltara para verificar.  
Ele olhou para o rosto da jovem e lagrimas formavam-se em seus olhos. Ela o abraçou forte sentido o calor do corpo do rapaz. O beijo era salgado por conta das lágrimas de Dianna. A respiração calma de Gilan tocava o rosto da jovem.  
_ Eu te amo. – lagrimas retornara a cair. Ela vislumbrou embaçado um sorriso forma-se nos lábios de Gilan.  
_ Eu também te amo. – disse ele aninhando-a em seus braços. – A mais tempo do que possa imaginar.  
Ficaram abraçados por mais alguns segundos, sentido o conforto dos braços um do outro. Então Gilan se afastou sorrindo para Dianna, que o retribuiu com um sorriso tremulo.  
_ Volte com vida arqueiro. – ela disse vendo-o se afastar novamente – É uma ordem. – completou ela.  
_ Sim, minha senhora. – Gilan sorriu e sumiu no breu que seguia entre as imensas árvores da floresta.

Blazer seguia trotando. Gilan já estava no limite do feudo do barão Tyler. Recordou-se da primeira vez que vira Dianna. Ela sorria para crianças que corriam ao redor dela no bosque, ela não o tinha visto, pois Gilan estava escondido entre as árvores como costumava andar sem ser visto.  
A leve brisa trouxera o perfume da amada que ficara em suas vestes, iria voltar com vida ou pelo menos lutaria com mais ferocidade por ela, agora que tinha mais um bom motivo para continuar de pé sobre as terras de Araluen.

É minha primeira fic postada aqui, mas não estranhem se encontrarem em outro local. Ela também está no site . (o site é meu xD) 


End file.
